grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuon Rangetsu
Appearance Kuon has light blond hair and emerald eyes . Her skin's fair besides a visible scar over her cheek and collar bone . Kuon wears a traditional Kimono , representing her homeland . Her left eye is hiddn underneath Kuon's hair, and its not of the same colour, its Hazel. an odd genetic of the Rangetsu family Kuon's well built and fit from the rigorous training shes been through. Personality Kuon's an odd individual , shes very positive and always sees the glass as an 'half full' . A young 'happy go lucky' samurai . Kuon is also caring despite having her mercenary-type ways. Kuon could be easily infuriated if provoked . She enjoys fighting and training more then anything, She could get so invested in a fight that she would forget about other motives she might have which is a big downside yet such intense focus is also a plus . She has a major sweet tooth , candies and sweets are really her cup of tea. As a swordsman she strives to hone her skills . She respects her bushido code more then anything "Always repay your debts" "Protect your lord" "Fear is just a burden , cast it away" Biography Kuon was born on an Island called 'Moonshine' in the west blue . her family is a well known one of mercenaries and swordsmens, the Rangetsu family . They use foreigner sword techniques and are known throughout the world to be skilled and quite bizzare. Her brother is the current head of the Rangetsu family , he killed his father to achieve that , and thats perfectly normal. You can only become the head of the family if you manage to defeat the previous one . Kuon and her brother fough many times... 1072 to be exact. But she never defeated him ..not even once. Ever since she was a kid she dreamt of being strong , capable like her father. Capable of besting everyone . To never expereince defeat She was naive and she grew to learn that defeat is simply part of maturing. Kuon had an unconditional love for flowers and she couldnt stand anyone ruining their beauty . She named some of her techniques after flowers she liked And was nicknamed 'Sunflower' by her beloved father . She took up the name since she did like it . Age 19 , her father was challenged and killed by her brother . As much as it was tragic it was bound to happen . Her brother felt monstrously strong compared to her . After killing her father he set out to the grand line , leaving Kuon with a feeling of emptiness , and rage ..and a burning flame, why did he spare me? The thought crossed her mind many times. The grand line....is it even possible sailing there? Alone? No. Striving to hone her skills and move everforward Kuon decided to take on the pirate's life and experience the world outside To see what it may offer To see how far her blade would sharpen , and to ultimately defeat.. No , kill her brother .. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist Secondary Profession: Blacksmith Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Hardened Fighter (1 Slot): Rigorous training through durability building exercises has increased the durability of select parts of this character’s body. From their elbows to their fingertips and from their knees to their toes, these characters have gained flesh that has become tough like iron, making them much more resistant to physichal damage. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Goliath Strength (2 Slots): This character's strength is boosted by 20%. Signature Technique: {Enter Technique Here} (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Combat Style Kuon practiced how to swing a blade her whole life and so shes very adapt with it. Swinging it comes like a second nature for her . The Rangetsu style consists of using fluid and quick strikes, involving kicks when needed . When Kuon underestimates her opponents she would rush in without a second thought . She acts and then thinks . Yet she learns quickly and adapts to a situation She was called the 'Sunflower' samurai in her country for a reason, it indicated her elegant fighting style Both when offensive and defensive. Kuon could be provoked easily but when that happens she wouldnt rush in , she would then start to calculate her next move wich is quite a strange habit by itself . Her left eye works like a cat's eye, a special trait of the Rangetsu family . Its very sharp and able to see things clearly So its a handy tool in a battle . Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. ''' Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Example of a Technique Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards.